


3.30

by fonulyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, a hint of angst, a little hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep. So he tries to talk about feelings instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3.30

**Author's Note:**

> this is all because I’m fond of awkward confessions that don’t really say the actual words. vaguely set somewhere in canon with fallen!cas.
> 
> i didn't go to work today because i'm sick, so here i am writing instead!

Dean can’t sleep. 

His mind simply can not stay still and he keeps growing more and more restless. He tries to suppress it, but after a while it becomes painfully clear that he’s not going to get any shut-eye anytime soon. Tentatively he reaches out, brushing his palm over Castiel’s back. “Hey, you awake?”

The answer is a gruff “no.” It doesn’t really surprise Dean in the slightest. It doesn’t really deter him either, and he lets his hand rest on the other man’s shoulder to give him a little nudge. “C’mon I can’t sleep.”

“And how is that my fault?” comes the reply, with literally no other reaction, not even one opened eye.

“It’s one hundred percent your fault,” Dean says, his fingers now still tracing idle patterns on the bare skin of Castiel’s back. He draws a line along Castiel’s spine, gently scratches slow circles into the small of his back, anything as long as he gets to touch. “I can’t wrap my mind around you.”

Castiel only grunts at first, still half-pretending to sleep, just out of sheer stubbornness. He’s ridiculously protective of his sleep, somehow managing to be the grumpiest grump to ever grump whenever he’s just woken up or when he’s kept from sleeping. He’s clearly listening, though, even when he doesn’t move from where his face is pressed into the pillow. 

“I mean,” Dean continues, the dim light in the room somehow making him feel more courageous. It’s sort of ridiculous, he knows. He can fight monsters from vampires and werewolves to the devil himself nearly without batting an eye. But when he’s trying to talk about _feelings_ there’s a nervous fluttering in the pit of his stomach, his palms sweaty and his chest constricting for the fear of saying something stupid. 

Yet he pushes forward. “You’re this… this heavenly warrior, a powerful celestial entity, able to probably level cities if you put effort into it and here we are–” he laughs “–here we are. In bed. And you actually want me here. Want to sleep next to me. Want to listen to me snore. Sometimes I can’t believe it.”

Castiel’s eyes are open now, the dark room making them deeper blue than usual. His expression is soft, even with a hint of melancholy. “I’m none of those things anymore, Dean.” 

“I know, I know. But it’s the principle of things, y’know? The point still stands. You’re way _more_ than I could ever be.” Dean knows there’s a stubborn flush on his cheeks but he refuses to acknowledge it, refuses to break eye contact. He’s determined to get his point across, for once. He’s not going to run away this time. He’s in it for good.

“No, Dean.” Castiel shifts, props himself up to lean on his elbow, and meets Dean’s gaze insistently, sincerely. “That is not true. And it doesn’t matter what I am. None of it changes how I feel for you. I want to be here. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Christ, Cas,” Dean breathes, not entirely proud of the way his voice wavers. There’s a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, though, and he allows it to break free. “You do realize that if you keep saying stuff like that you’re never going to get rid of me?” He knows it’s not all that great as far as love confessions go, but well. It’s a start. He can work from there. And his palm is still resting on Castiel’s side, warm against his skin, so he uses the opportunity to pull them closer together.

Willingly, Castiel sinks into the embrace, presses closer until they’re only a tangle of limbs, with as much skin on skin contact as possible. “Good,” Castiel murmurs against Dean’s collarbone, “ _good_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable tumblr link here](http://thursday29th.tumblr.com/post/141909846326/dean-cant-sleep-so-he-tries-to-talk-about) if you're so inclined!


End file.
